As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, there have been challenges in reducing topography variations and suppressing an increase in the number of lithography operations. Effective planarization during the manufacturing process is desired to increase device density. Edge thinning of planarization materials is a problem in semiconductor device manufacturing processes, particularly in devices in which there is large component density or topography variations.